Thongs and Condoms
by StarkContrastStartles
Summary: Searching an apartment, Tony and Ziva discuss thongs, porn and Ziva asks Tony for a condom. Constant Tiva. Description of sex.
1. The Thong

A large, tanned fist knocked purposefully at the door. When no reply came, a slender leg reared up and kicked the door of the motel room down. The two figures raised their guns before stepping over the wreckage in the entrance. The door had not fallen far; the bed was just a couple of feet away. Ziva hopped lightly over and spun around, pointing her gun at the empty room. Tony frowned at his nervous partner.

'You hear something?' he asked. He steadied himself on the doorframe before attempting to clear the mess. His foot hit the edge of the door as he landed and he collapsed heavily on the bed. Ziva glanced at him, smirking, but kept her gun raised.

'No, but this room feels funny,' she replied slowly.

Tony heaved himself up and took in the room. It was small; there was only room for a bed, a wardrobe, two kitchen cupboards, an armchair with a small side table, and a toilet and shower hidden by a yellowing shower curtain, all pushed closely together. It was obvious that there was nobody else in the room because there was nowhere to hide, yet Ziva kept her hand on her gun regardless.

'Ziva, there's no one here,' he reminded her.

'Something doesn't feel right.' She shivered and Tony shook his head.

'What are your ninja senses picking up?' he joked.

'Never mind,' Ziva snapped.

Tony flung himself down in the armchair and picked a magazine off the table. 'GSM,' he remarked approvingly. 'Playboy, GQ,' he listed the other magazines on the table. 'A guy is staying here,' he concluded.

'You don't know that,' returned Ziva. 'Girl's read those too.'

'What girls?' he scoffed. 'Other than you, of course.'

Ziva scowled and opened the wardrobe. 'This girl,' she announced triumphantly, stepping aside to reveal the clothes hanging sparsely on the rail. Tony carefully navigated his way between the bed and the small kitchen area to join her.

'Good taste.' He cocked his head. 'I like this girl already.' He reached in and flicked through the garments. 'Leather pants, leather corset, leather shorts.' He plucked the corset out and held it up against Ziva. 'We should buy you one of these.' She narrowed her eyes menacingly and he quickly replaced it. He rummaged in the drawer at the bottom. 'Various thongs, lace bras, lots of bikinis,' he continued. He straightened up. 'Do you wear a thong, Ziva?' he asked curiously.

'Not one like this,' Ziva returned, lifting out a miniscule deep blue thong. 'It is just two elastic bands sewn together.'

Tony leant forward. 'That is what makes it so hot,' he hissed seductively.

Ziva turned her head to face him, leaving the two heads inches apart. 'So you would find this attractive?'

'On you?' Tony asked. Ziva raised her eyebrows. 'No,' Tony answered hurriedly. 'In general, yes.'

'But not on me,' Ziva clarified. Tony shook his head.

'Unless,' he added. 'You have something you want to tell me.' He licked his lips greedily.

Ziva shrugged. 'Now you'll never know,' she taunted.

Tony let the revealing piece of material fall through his fingers and land in the drawer. He left the drawer open just in case Ziva changed her mind.

'Give me a condom,' Ziva commanded from her new position on the bed.

Tony swung round alarmed, confused and erect. 'What?'

'I need to compare it to the ones in the bin,' Ziva explained. 'Why, what did you think I meant?' she laughed.

'Nothing,' Tony muttered. 'Why do you need to compare it?' he asked, wondering if the request was an excuse to get him into bed.

'I want to compare the size.'

Tony stopped aghast. 'You want to compare the size of my...,' he paused unsure how to phrase it, 'with some random guy's?

Ziva held out her hand for the condom. 'What size are you?' she inquired, squatting down.

Tony crawled across the bed to join her on the floor, uncomfortable with her disappearing from sight holding one of his condoms. She was contorted into a very small space between the fallen door, the wall and a wastepaper bin. Tony stretched out on the bed and hung his head over the side. He was still unsure as to whether Ziva's motives for asking these questions where business related or purely for her own imagination. He craned his neck to see what Ziva was holding in her hands and suddenly felt very ashamed. She was holding his unused condom against a used one in the bin and in her other hand she held a picture of a naked man in a compromising position.

'What size are you?' she repeated.

Tony blushed scarlet before replying. 'Medium,' he murmured.

She snorted derisively and Tony flushed again. 'Medium,' she giggled. She contemplated the size of the dick in the photo and Tony's condom. 'I would say that the man in the picture was a large but this condom is even bigger than that.'

Tony's eyes widened. 'An extra large?' he gasped.

Ziva looked up at him. 'What's so surprising about that?'

'I've just never actually met anyone who was an extra large,' Tony said.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. 'I have,' she gloated. She held up Tony's comparatively small condom. 'Do you want it back?' she asked.

'You keep it,' Tony told her silkily.

'Why? It won't ever come in useful to me,' she taunted.

Tony's bottom lip trembled and he snatched the condom out of her hand. 'Just don't expect me to give in next time you come begging for one of my condoms.'

'I'll bear that in mind,' Ziva countered.

Tony pushed himself off the bed and began to search the kitchen. It didn't take him long because there were only two cupboards and both of them were empty but Ziva was by his side, staring down at the crotch, before he had shut the last one. A devilish glint had appeared in her eye.

Tony turned to face her. 'Go on. Let me have it. Do your worst,' he ordered.

'I don't know what you mean,' Ziva answered.

'Yes you do,' he argued. 'I'm a medium,' he pronounced proudly. 'You aren't going to let that go so easily.'

'Actually Tony,' she whispered into his ear. 'I don't believe you.' He frowned. 'You are going to have to prove it.'

Tony froze. He had been expecting a torrent of abuse not an order to strip for her.

'Prove it,' she repeated.


	2. The Condom

'_Prove it,' she repeated._

Tony stared at her, unsure how to react. Ziva eyed him before making a grab for his crotch. Tony tried to dodge her advances as an automatic reaction but, of course, Ziva was too quick for him and she pushed him down onto the bed. She clambered on top of him and stared into his eyes, challenging him to comply with her demand.

Tony was enjoying the position she had adopted on top of him but was still nervous to show her that he was allowing this. He shifted uncomfortably, scared that his medium sized penis would reveal itself to her thigh uncontrollably. A lazy smile appeared on her face and he groaned. He could feel it throbbing painfully against her leg as she straddled him.

'Ziva,' he begged. 'Please, get off.'

'Why?' she asked seemingly innocently.

'We are meant to be working,' he replied, trying to scare her off him by reminding her of Gibbs's formidable rule.

'This is work. I need to check that the condom and the man in the picture are not the same person.' She was stating her case calmly while Tony was stammering and sweating.

'Why is that important?' he yelped. She was swaying slightly and her body was rubbing against his, turning him irrevocably on.

'It is very important, Tony. Why are you objecting?' she asked playfully.

Tony groaned again. 'I don't want to be naked in a stranger's room.' He hoped that this feeble excuse would satisfy her.

'Oh come on Tony. You have been naked in countless strange rooms. What's so different about this one?'

'_You're in it,' _he wanted to say. But he didn't, because she was Ziva and you couldn't say those kinds of things to Ziva so instead he replied, 'Gibbs could be watching.' At this, Ziva threw her head back and roared with laughter. Tony stared at her in dismay. 'What?' he protested.

'You have never minded before. Undercover we were naked, in the bullpen you will take your shirt off, and you tell us constantly about your latest conquest. Gibbs would not be surprised.' She paused and leant down, her rear end rising up as her face got closer to his. His brown eyes flicked between her pert bottom and her seductive face. 'Why won't you take off your pants, Tony? It's purely work related.'

'Really, Ziva? You have no other motive?' he asked sceptically.

'Are you ashamed? Is there nothing there?' she mocked.

Tony flushed crimson again and pushed her off him roughly. He was sensitive about his size and always ordered his condoms online so that he never had to buy medium ones in person. He had told her supposedly to help her in the case but now she was keeping it going. She wouldn't give up so he was going to give up his pride and show her the damn thing.

Tony's thoughts got more and more erratic as he jerked on his zip. It finally gave way and his trousers fell in a pool around his ankles. He hesitated and glanced nervously up at her. She was still kneeling on the bed, her legs splayed. Her eyes were transfixed on his groin and they refused to look into his face. His hands slowly moved towards his boxers and tugged gently on the blue cotton. Ziva's tongue slipped between her lips and ran over the bottom lip sensuously. Tony instantly became hard and his stiffness was obvious through the thin layer of material shielding it from Ziva's intent gaze.

His hands stopped and his whole body tensed with the exertion of trying to make it go flimsy again. A smile flickered across Ziva's wet lips and she dropped onto her hands to crawl towards him. He took an involuntary step backwards so she hopped lightly off the bed.

'You are enjoying this Tony?' she asked softly.

'I don't need to get it out now,' he muttered defensively. 'You can see it already. That was the point.'

She snorted derisively. 'It doesn't give a clear view. Maybe I am not hot enough for you?' She bent over and picked up the Playboy from the top of the pile. She flicked through it before settling on a page. She grasped the corners of the paper and spread it out so he could see. The picture was of a girl in a bikini on a deckchair by a pool. A book was discarded on the floor. 'You seem to enjoy pictures of women in bikinis,' she teased, alluding to the photo of her which he still kept at the back of his drawer in his desk. The image did exactly what it was intended to; increase Tony's libido and make it more prominent.

'That's all you're getting,' Tony told her in a choked voice. 'Show's over.'

'Come on, Tony. You can't just leave me hanging,' she protested. He shook his head with what he hoped was an air of finality. She made another leap towards him but this time he was ready and stepped neatly to one side. Not to be so easily put off, Ziva rolled over onto her back and yanked the boxers down from behind. Tony gave a girlish shriek and spun round to confront her but, when he saw the delight on her face as he twirled to face her, he turned straight back around again.

He bent over to retrieve his boxers but as his butt collided with Ziva's face, she bit it. He yelled out and straightened up, dropping his boxers. He could hear Ziva extend her tongue ready to lick him so he turned around again and forced her head back.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy this, he did, but he could tell that this was playful and not serious. Neither of them was willing to admit to their attraction yet but they were prepared to play with each other while they waited. Ziva had licked his ear before, Tony had breathed into her neck, Ziva had leapt on top of him on numerous occasions, and Tony had tried to bring sexy lingerie to a dinner with her. They were well practised in jokingly flirting but they had no experience of commitment or truthfulness. Their innuendos had progressed to a stage where it is no secret that they were trying to get the other to crack and this was the furthest that either of them had gone. Ziva was messing about so Tony was going to fight back.


	3. The Eyes

_Ziva was messing about so Tony was going to fight back._

Ziva's hands shot out again towards Tony's boxers but he jumped back to avoid their grasp. Ziva let out a howl of dismay and tried again. This time, Tony grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her in close.

'What is this, Ziva?' he whispered into her ear.

Ziva looked up at him and a smile appeared on her small lips. 'What is what, Tony?' she asked quietly.

A deep chuckle resounded through the room and Tony let go of her wrists as he sat down on the bed, a wide grin plastered on his face. 'You are a very sexual woman,' he remarked.

Ziva raised her eyebrows and took a step forward. She held out her hands and gently laid them on the soft fabric of his underwear. Tony reached forward and took the hem of her shirt.

'This is unfair,' he complained. 'You are still fully clothed.'

'Do you want me to undress for you?' she inquired huskily.

'It would only be fair since I undressed for you,' he replied reasonably.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but opened her arms inviting Tony to strip her down to her underwear. Tony carefully unbuttoned her shirt from the bottom up, trying to find a balance between his overwhelming anticipation to see her body and a strong desire not to let her see his eagerness. His hands were trembling slightly as he ascended up her stomach.

By the time his hands brushed against her breasts, he was so worked up that he immediately ejaculated at the touch of the soft skin. He let out a gasp of horror and Ziva lowered her gaze to see. The light blue cotton showed the wet patch clearly and a satisfied smirk surfaced through her guarded front. She bent over and rested her hands on his knee, her face inches away from his. His cheeks had flushed crimson and his eyes were cast down, embarrassed.

Her nose bumped his affectionately and he looked up. Their faces were touching and all he could see was her mesmerising eyes. He could see every fleck of hazel, every chocolate brown line, every dapple of green. The solid black pupils seemed to invite him into their chasm. His heart fluttered and his lips throbbed with the desire to collide with Ziva's moist, red, heart shaped chops.

Neither of the two moved but remained staring at into each other's eyes. Ziva searched for any sign of romantic attraction for her but his captivating brown orbs distracted her and she found herself purely lusting for him. Her common desire to rip off his clothes was gone, since she had already accomplished that, but she could barely contain herself from layering passionate kisses all over his torso.

Tony blinked and the bond was broken. His shoulders slumped and he prepared to move away from his temptation. Ziva, however, was tired of pretending and this time she wasn't going to let him misunderstand. She was a deadly assassin who had terrified people all over the world. She was fearless and tough and yet she was afraid to do one simple thing. Sex had often just been a technique to conquer suspects. It had lost all emotion meaning. Since meeting Tony, the idea of sex had magnified due to his regular stories and the thrill of the lingering possibility of a steamy night of aggressive release had stimulated her. Now, the playful flirting had staled and their relationship had become stronger which meant that she had more to lose. She had warded off all realistic notions of any expressed attraction until this second. Looking into his eyes, she realised that she was done anticipating, done fantasising; she wanted the real thing, she wanted Tony.

_**Sorry its short but I thought I would upload one more time. I guess that since so many of you have put this story on alert it means you want more but some reviews would really speed up the process hint, hint...**_


	4. The Sex

_Looking into his eyes, she realised that she was done anticipating, done fantasising; she wanted the real thing, she wanted Tony._

Tony noticed the slight change in her expression; the slight twitch of her eyelids, the faint flush spreading over her cheeks. Her arms stiffened and her grip on his knees tightened. Seeing her react so aroused by him, made him even harder, and the self control he had to muster to restrain his penis from acting of its own accord and thrusting itself into Ziva was immense.

Ziva stretched her fingers and arched her back. Her head slowly progressed closer to his chest. The expression on her face was unlike any Tony had seen grace her features before and stepping into the unknown with Ziva was a terrifying prospect. He felt so relaxed with her usually but when the flirting got to aggressive the atmosphere became uncomfortable. This was the cycle of sexual tension he was accustomed to and the diversion from normality made him unsure how to act. This predatory version of Ziva was more erotic than he had experienced and the snarl emitting from her lips was creating an unbearable throb between his legs. As her face got closer to his, he began to lean away from her but the back of his head hit the bed before he had escaped the temptation she was dangling in front of his covetous eyes. He yearned to be able to kiss her and rub his hands all over her flawless body but the stakes had been raised so high after all the issues they had overcome that he could barely see the idea of actually admitting his love for her.

Ziva's heart plummeted as he pulled away from her but she was in too deep to walk away now and pretend that nothing had happened. She could not risk another awkward conversation with him and, besides, she did not want to give up so easily. When his head struck the bed, he could not evade her advances any more. Her lips pouted, preparing to kiss him and the searing desire that had been hibernating awoke violently and screamed at her to seal the deal. There were only a few centimetres between their lips and that divide could be closed instantly if she so chose but the small gap suddenly seemed like an endless chasm into which she would fall and be swallowed up.

Tony saw her hesitate and recognised the terror that swelled up in her. He felt a surge of bravado and he lifted his head off the pillow and crashed his lips against hers. Their separate passions and aching hearts swirled together as his tongue slipped across her lips. The kiss lasted scarcely a couple of seconds before they both pulled apart.

Their second kiss was more tentative but less violent and more caring. The hole that had been ignored for too long was now filled and the insistent craving for each other's bodies had melted away. Any anxieties about awkwardness or embarrassment were proved erroneous and the pair let all thoughts slip away.

Ziva finally drew away and her moist breath warmed Tony's neck. The fantasies were overturned as the reality shot far above any figment of their graphic imaginations. His practiced fingers made light work of the remaining buttons on her shirt and her trousers were soon flung into the corner. He left her panties on to keep the anticipation scorching in him but he allowed his fingers the pleasure of entwining themselves in the silky fabric. His right index finger caressed her clit and the moan of pleasure she let out made the self-inflicted wait unbearable.

Her hands were creeping up the inside of his thigh and seemed to linger on each indention in his skin. Each hair tickled her finger and soon her panties were as wet as Tony's boxers. Both could feel each other's moisture on their exploring hands and the joy they felt at the concept of making the other hot kept the liquid flowing out. Her upper thigh burned and she knew he felt the same way. She knew for sure that this time he was excited and that it was not his knee.

Her fingers reached his tip and traced its length.

'Medium?' she asked huskily.

He grinned. 'Look and see,' he advised her.

Gulping, she obeyed and his boxers disappeared onto the floor. Her mouth dropped down to meet it. The end fitted neatly inside her mouth and her tongue lapped up the juice which had not been transferred to his boxers. She groaned as she finally tasted him. He was now fully erect but she still had more to show him. The pain was still growing and it was straining to find away to get harder.

His large hands cupped her butt cheeks and his thumbs slipped into the divide. He kissed the top of her head in a futile attempt to get rid of some of his passion. It was overwhelming him and he had never felt this way. Sex was an old acquaintance but sex with Ziva was a completely different story. She was more agile than anyone else he had encountered and her mouth was more delicate.

She surfaced and her wet lips crashed once more against his. The inside of her mouth was still warm from the blow job and his tongue lashed from side to side trying to fulfil its insatiable need for more. Her hands stalked up his back and curled around his neck. His hands were stroking her breasts and squeezing her nipples. One of her hands left his neck and disappeared from his line of sight. He heard a harsh ripping sound and felt rubber against his skin. Her hand wrapped itself around his dick and followed the condom down until it was fully on. Her hand reappeared and clasped itself over his. He thrust himself into her core and grunted oafishly. She arched her back and screamed. His eyes closed and he concentrated on feeling every moment.

She sat up and straddled him, riding him like she was on a buckaroo. Her hair was whipping round her face and his hips were grinding against the bed. Beneath them, the sheets were stained and tangled. His mind flashed back to all the elusions she had made about her sex life; the frank opinion on his magazine, the unashamed admission to her screaming, the comment on the equipment she used: chairs, handcuffs; and the number of times she had looked him up and down, hinting as to what she would do to him if they were alone and naked. All these lucid remarks had fuelled his fantasies and the night spent playing sex would always haunt his mind. But, sex that had no restrictions, no voyeurs and no unresolved issues was indescribable and unimaginable.

His hands laced every crevice and orifice in her body with their touch and she roamed through his hair like Theseus hunting the Minotaur. The labyrinth of barriers she had erected was smashed through and they both felt completely at ease releasing the furore of their infatuation.

Such was their enthusiasm for their extra-curricular activities, that neither of them registered the unsynchronised bleeping as their phones. If they had, they would have seen 'Gibbs calling' displayed on both their screens. While they were still blissfully ignorant of the intruder, the sheets got more and more tangled and they delved deeper and deeper inside each other. However, Gibbs was not a patient man.


	5. The Absence

**The first chapter with no Tony/Ziva. I tried not to make it into a story with a defined plot and the next chapter shall be the last. Sorry for the delay in updating.**

Gibbs stared at his phone in disgust. He had sent Ziva and Tony off ages ago but they still had not returned. After an hour of waiting, he had begun his calling spree but neither had picked up. McGee was already looking haggard and overworked from the all the extra duties which had been thrust upon him and Gibbs had a permanent look of fury etched on his face.

He had been to the crime scene and back and still neither had picked up.

'This is why Rule 12 is in place,' he muttered to himself.

'What, Boss?' McGee asked tiredly.

Gibbs shook his head to reassure the ever helpful agent before standing up. 'Put a trace on their phones. Find out where they are,' he ordered.

'Yes, Boss,' McGee replied, his fingers instantly tapping away at his keyboard.

Gibbs stood behind his desk impatiently waiting for McGee to finish. He glanced at his watch again. It was now just over two hours since they had left.

'Got it.' McGee's words came just in time to prevent steam coming out of Gibbs's ears. He moved away from his desk and stood in front of the plasma screen. 'They are still together,' McGee sounded surprised but Gibbs nodded, exasperated by the naivety of his youngest employee.

'Where, McGee?' McGee jumped at the harshness in his boss's voice and hastily pressed some more buttons.

'They're still at the suspect's house.' McGee frowned as he said these words, wondering what could be taking so long. He had been thinking that they had just got fed up and gone home since it was late in the evening. Now it turned out that they were still investigating the suspect.

Gibbs considered this news. He too had assumed that they had left their duties to get some food or go home. He briefly glanced at the list of suspects lying abandoned on his desk before making his decision. He took his gun out of his drawer and strode towards the elevator. Half way there, he spun round to face McGee. 'Coming?'

McGee leapt into action and hurried after his boss. 'Where are we going?' he asked, confused by the sudden change in behaviour.

'To find them,' Gibbs explained shortly. McGee nodded slowly, processing this.

'Do you think they are in trouble?' he inquired nervously.

'No,' was the curt reply.

McGee kept probing. 'Do you think they fell asleep?'

Gibbs turned angrily to him. He liked his most vulnerable agent and tried to protect him from always being the brunt of his colleagues' jokes, but sometimes he saw clearly why McGee was an easy target. 'Well, that's why we're going to find them,' he answered, annoyed with the persistence.

The car journey was silent and awkward. The sky was beginning to darken and lights in office blocks were mostly out. McGee longed to change out of his stiff work clothes, throw himself into his chair and get enveloped in his newest computer game. Gibbs was indifferent as to when he retired to his basement but he disliked pointless trips which stopped him doing actual work. Tony and Ziva were constantly irritating him with their flirting and lengthy looks but, although Rule 12 would be firmly enforced if broken, he didn't mind as long as they continued to work efficiently. However, if this was an indication of what would happen if a physical romance was established, he couldn't look ignore the attraction any longer. The black car sped through the DC traffic and skidded to a halt outside a grimy motel.

Gibbs swung himself out of the driver's seat and peered through the blackness at the faint room numbers.

'Room 24,' McGee murmured, pointing at a door opposite the car with a light on.

Gibbs acknowledged the find with a nod of his head and walked briskly to the door. The curtains were drawn so he rapped on the door.

Scuffling noises came from inside and muffled voices could be heard. McGee lingered back, unsure what would appear once the door was open. He had no desire to see a scantily clad Tony and, although a naked Ziva was a very enticing prospect, the consequences might not be worth the view.

Gibbs waited outside the door, trying vainly to hear the conversation. He couldn't make out whose voices he was hearing but it sounded like a man and a woman. 'Tony and Ziva,' he hissed under his breath. 'You better be doing work.' His patience ran out and he aimed a kick at the foot of the door. 'Open the door, damn it!' he shouted.

Footsteps scurried towards the door and the handle was turned slowly.


	6. The Discovery

_Footsteps scurried towards the door and the handle was turned slowly._

Ziva and Tony writhed on the bed, breathing heavily into each other's ears as they nibbled them. The rumpled sheet beneath them was damp from premature ejaculations and soaked with sweat. Tony always held back with other dates for fear of overpowering them but Ziva seemed to be just as adventurous and aggressive in bed as he was. He had got a vague idea of her stamina while they were undercover but her sexual prowess far exceeded any fantasies he had had. Lost in the moment, they tangled their legs together and pumped into each other; their bodies a blur against the dirty white sheets.

Finally, Ziva extracted herself from Tony and fell back, her head hitting the headboard in the absence of pillows. She blinked hard to quell the sharp pain and took the distraction to give her time to think. Tony propped himself up on his elbows and regarded her. Early on in their partnership, she had teased him regularly about sex, but nowadays the banter was gentler and less frequent. He had imagined the first version of Ziva he got to know as forceful in bed but the more recent Ziva should be more caring and graceful. All conceptions he had formed over the years were banished and he saw her in a new light. Sensual Ziva was erotic and, despite all the sex, he still felt horny and unsatisfied. She left him longing for more. However, studying the faraway, thoughtful look occupying her face, he was unsure if she wanted to continue their little sex fest.

Her eyes remained fixed on the opposite wall, but she was acutely aware of his intent gaze. His scrutiny made her uncomfortable and the situation suddenly became oppressive and unattractive. She sat up straight and hopped out of the bed. She walked slowly to the foot of the bed and bent over to pick up her clothes. She was completely naked and, although the scenario had become uneasy, she had no inhibitions about continuing to expose herself to Tony's greedy mind. She dressed deliberately and in silence, neither wanting to break the security of ignorance to one another's opinions of the night. It was obvious that they had both thoroughly enjoyed themselves but the consequences did not do to consider. Tony rarely had to face the aftermath of sex and for Ziva relationships never ended well.

Ziva breathed in deeply, concentrating her mind on the warmth of the room. Tony watched her breasts heave as she filled her lungs and his eyes followed her hard nipples back down again to their original resting place. He slipped out of bed too; feeling rather underdressed faced with Ziva's fully clothed figure. While Ziva's clothes had all been taken off at once, Tony's were scattered around the room as they had played their cat and mouse game. A smirk came to his face as he remembered their foreplay and widened as he recalled their passionate follow up. Ziva let a dry chuckle slip at the leering, dreamy expression on his face. The tension was gone and the general consensus seemed to be that the experience was not to become a regular occurrence but the territory was now not unknown so could be attempted again. They fell back into their companionable chatter, forgetting all about work and Gibbs.

They were perched on the edge of the bed not saturated with body fluids and laughing at another of Tony's jokes. The sound of the car pulling up was the first thing to remind them of their purpose for being there. The motel had been almost entirely deserted so the screech of tyres was surprising. Ziva shot to the window and glanced through the drawn curtains. She turned back to Tony with a grave look on her face and nodded silently. He understood immediately and they both disappeared into the bathroom.

They heard the sharp knock administrated by Gibbs's fist and started to whisper urgently.

'What do we do?' hissed Ziva.

'I don't know,' Tony shot back with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

'We don't tell him, do we?' Ziva's voice was apprehensive and she bit her lip while she waited for Tony's reply.

'No,' was the definitive answer. 'We are still processing the crime scene,' he decided.

'Why? What is taking us so long?' She tried to ignore the impatient rapping on the thin door.

'We wanted to be thorough,' Tony explained, lowering his voice so that it was barely audible to Ziva's sensitive hearing.

'Tony, you are never thorough,' Ziva told him.

Tony pulled a face and glanced towards the door warningly. 'He can hear us,' he hissed.

'I know.' She paused. 'We have to open the door.'

'We haven't worked out a good excuse,' Tony countered, dreading having to explain to the omniscient Gibbs why they had taken so long. 'He won't believe that we are still searching the room,' he decided, discarding his own plan of defence.

'He will take the sheet along with the condoms for analysis. Abby will find out that it is our DNA,' Ziva agreed. Tony ran his hands through his hair.

'So, what? We tell him?' he asked dubiously.

'Tell him what?' Ziva looked into his eyes. 'That we had sex on evidence?' The situation seemed bleak which ever way they looked at it.

'That we got carried away,' Tony said decisively. 'He'll understand.' His voice had tremors of disbelief laced into the curt reassurance. The knocking was now too loud to feign deafness so they both turned to face it, a unanimous front against their suspicious boss. Slowly, they walked towards the door. Tony realised that Ziva had misbuttoned her shirt and her thong was visible above the waistband of her trousers. As her hand went to the door handle, he spotted his discarded condom in the folds of the sheet. He grimaced in anticipation of the anger and disapproval when Gibbs pushed the door fully open, all patience for Ziva's sluggish actions gone.

'What the hell are you still doing here, DiNozzo,' he vented at Tony.

Tony's eyes opened wide and flashed towards Ziva, who was pressed up against the wall. 'I – I – Boss – we...' he floundered. Gibbs rounded on Ziva who pushed herself further into the safety of the wall.

'Ziva?' he accused. 'Or have you lost your tongue too?'

'Gibbs, this is not what you are thinking,' she protested, lying through her teeth. Tony stared at her, having assumed that they would end up blurting out the whole truth. 'First, Tony got lost, as usual, then he wouldn't let me drive so we took ages to finally get here,' she babbled. 'So we have not been here all that long,' she concluded.

Gibbs eyed her, his suspicions not dispelled yet. 'I have been calling,' he stated. 'Why did you not pick up?'

Ziva held his gaze, her mind turning cartwheels as she struggled to come up with an explanation. She was a trained liar and, although her Mossad training was stemmed at NCIS, she still reverted to it in times of need. She kept her mouth firmly shut until she found a plausible answer. No sign of this inner battle was apparent on her steely face. 'Tony was driving me crazy with his stupid movie references.' She directed an angry glare at Tony for good measure. 'So, I refused to talk to him.' She noticed that Tony was enthralled by her rapid response to Gibbs's challenge. He was clueless as to where this story was leading but he was captivated by this fictional irritating behaviour of his. 'He then called me on my phone to try to make me talk to him, so I turned it onto silent and confiscated his.' Her stare burrowed deep into Gibbs's disbelieving eyes. 'I am sorry but really it is all Tony's fault.'

Gibbs studied her reflectively. He was aware that she was a practised liar but had never had this used against him before so he was unsure how much of this was true. He knew that at least some of it was a fib but without Tony's assurance of deception he had no proof. He decided to confront Tony later and then reprimand Ziva for lying to her superior. 'What did you find?'

McGee's mouth fell open. He had hung back until he was sure that both Tony and Ziva were fully clothed and nothing pornographic was going on. He was positive that Ziva was lying but was impressed by her skill at coming up with a convincing story. It was the look on Tony's face that gave it away. His heart dropped like a lead weight when Ziva finished her story and Gibbs opened his mouth. He dreaded being around when Gibbs unleashed his fury and he was already wincing at the prospect. So, he was astounded when Gibbs accepted the web of lies and instead turned his attention to the crime scene.

Tony was also shocked but kept his cool and took the opportunity to stop Ziva in full deceitful flow before she dug them into a hole too big to get out of. They still had to explain the sheet and possible contamination of evidence. The room was not a crime scene but it belonged to a suspect and the condoms could provide them with an alibi. 'Occupier is a woman, likes men's magazines, had sex last night,' he listed before Ziva interrupted.

'Sex with a large man,' she grinned. 'There is also a picture of a different man by the bed.'

'Have you photographed everything?' Gibbs asked although he already knew the answer.

Tony flushed and turned to Ziva for help. She tossed her hair out of her face and shook her head.

'Why?' McGee blurted out before he could stop himself.

Tony, glad of the distraction, immediately took him up on the nosy question. 'McGee, didn't notice you there. Why do you want to know so badly? Huh, McNosy?' His voice lost its teasing tone and became annoyed. 'Its Gibbs job to ask the questions. You're just here for decoration.'

'Why, DiNozzo?' Gibbs repeated McGee's question.

Tony began to stutter. 'We, uh, well, Boss, we, um, had to, uh...'

Ziva came to his rescue. 'We haven't gotten round to it yet,' she stated firmly.

'Why not, Ziva? You've had plenty time.'

'We took a break from work,' she explained. Tony shut his eyes in despair of their predicament.

'Why, Agent David?' Gibbs inquired quietly. 'What was more important than your work?'

'It won't take long to photograph,' she deflected. 'We will meet you back in ten minutes.'

Gibbs considered her again before agreeing once more to play along with her untruthful explanation. 'Bag the condoms,' he ordered. He paused and studied the sheet. 'And the sheet,' he added.

Ziva stepped forward. 'That won't be necessary,' she argued. 'Believe me.' She met Gibbs's probing stare and her eyes thanked him heartily when he nodded his acceptance.

'Don't waste anymore time,' he barked before leaving the room, a shell shocked McGee at his heels.

Neither Tony nor Ziva talked while they hastily photographed the room after straightening and covering the soiled sheet. Only Gibbs and McGee would ever know that sex had taken place on that sheet. Tony spent the drive back imagining what Gibbs would say to them and forming his answers. Ziva spent her time thanking Gibbs mentally for accepting her lies and not objecting to the unusable sheet for DNA. As they turned into the Navy car park, both minds were reliving the earlier sexual encounter. Neither would forget that hour for a while.


	7. The Sheet

**I just read through this story so far and I decided that it is too short and could be continued. Someone did say that they were looking forward to the consequences but I never did them. So here you are:**

McGee slid into the passenger seat, dreading the long ride home. He had no idea what to say to Gibbs. He hadn't been this nervous about spending time with Gibbs since the plane journey to LA just before...McGee shook his head, shaking off all thoughts of _that _period of time.

Gibbs glanced over at McGee and sighed. McGee's discomfort was obvious. His shoulders were hunched up by his ears, his lips were being bitten to shreds, his eyes were unable to settle on any one thing, and he was shifting around on his seat. 'McGee,' he barked. 'What is it?'

McGee turned his head, looking quickly at Gibbs, before staring back out the window. 'Uh, nothing, Boss,' he answered shortly.

Gibbs's mouth set into a thin, straight line but he didn't pursue it. He was perfectly capable of sitting in silence for a long car journey.

An hour in, McGee tired of his thoughts. 'Boss,' he ventured.

'Yes, McGee,' Gibbs sighed. He had been waiting for his agent to break the silence for a long time. McGee had held out longer than he had anticipated. Evidently, the subject of Tony and Ziva was too delicate to just jump in without first testing the waters.

McGee opened and closed his mouth, goldfish-style. Now that he had unlocked the floodgates, he found that he had no idea how to phrase his question. 'Well...' he stalled. 'Uh...'

'McGee,' Gibbs snapped. 'What is it?'

McGee drew a deep breath and dived in. 'You don't really believe that they broke down, do you?'

Gibbs was impressed by the gentle introduction to the more gritty matter of Rule 12. 'They did break down,' he replied drily.

McGee frowned. That was not the answer he had been expecting. 'You mean, you don't think that they...'

Gibbs cut him off. 'They broke down. Just not in the way that they claimed.'

McGee still looked confused so Gibbs decided to lay it out clearly for him.

'They couldn't keep their walls up forever. They couldn't pretend that there was nothing there. So, they threw all common sense away and...' He chose not to go into the graphic detail.

McGee nodded, understanding. 'What about Rule 12? Or does that not apply? I mean, they're obviously meant to be togeth...'

Again, Gibbs interrupted. 'Rule 12 is there for a reason, McGee,' he told him sharply. 'Relationships don't work between co-workers.'

McGee sighed. He was not following this conversation. 'But, Boss, you said that there was something there and that they couldn't...'

'Doesn't mean that it'll work,' Gibbs answered.

McGee gave up on trying to understand and continued to look out the window.

Gibbs shook his head, repeating what he had said to McGee over and over in his head until he half-believed it. But still, the image of the two perfectly fitting jigsaw pieces lingered in front of his cynicism.

Tony drew a deep breath as the roar of the engine died away. 'Close call,' he remarked.

Ziva shook her head. 'Too close,' she muttered. 'Something is wrong.'

Tony began to rifle through his bag, searching for evidence bags. 'What do you mean?' he asked. 'You think that Gibbs is cooking something up in his lab?' His eyes lit up. 'That would be just like...'

'Tony!' Ziva interrupted, not in the mood for pointless movie titles.

The subject of the conversation turned away from Gibbs and the lies they had told, to the safer ground of work.

Tony grimaced as he lifted the condoms from the bin into the clear, plastic bags. He turned towards the one on the floor, more recently used. 'Uh...What do we do with this one?'

Ziva turned her head. 'Throw it out the window on the drive back,' she suggested.

Tony nodded and left it on the floor to take later. 'What about the sheets?' he asked next.

Ziva sighed. 'I don't know. Take them home and wash them?'

'Then bring them back?' Tony asked dubiously.

'Yes,' Ziva replied impatiently, flapping her hand at him, busy with taking photos.

Tony grunted and pulled the sheets off the bed. 'Will you come back with me to return them?'

Ziva smiled. 'Repeat the situation?' she offered.

Tony shivered. 'Yes,' he whispered.

'Ok,' she accepted brightly.

Tony grinned and finished collecting the evidence. 'Ready to go?'

Ziva scanned the room. 'I think so,' she replied slowly.

Tony made for the door.

'Wait!' Ziva called after him. She bent over and picked up the condom. 'Ok.'

Tony hurried towards the car, sliding into the driver's seat before she could protest.

'Oh,' she moaned automatically. They had slipped into a routine, almost like a married couple. They spent so much time together that might as well be. The long journey back to Gibbs and real life stretched out in front of them. It seemed endless but, then, so did the rest of their lives.

**Sorry. It's quite short but I'm just wondering how many people will review – how much interest there is in this story...**


End file.
